I'm Already There
by patgilmoregirl
Summary: Lucas is away on business a lot and it is starting to tear his little girls apart. He would do anything for them and Brook wouldn’t he? Major Brucas.
1. Already There

One Tree Hill

I'm Already There

Chapter One

Already There

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the One Tree Hill characters, but I do own there kids do please don't sue the most that you will get is my laptop.

Summary: Lucas is away on business a lot and it is starting to tear his little girls apart. He would do anything for them and Brook wouldn't he? Major Brucas.

_He called her on the road_

_From a lonely cold hotel room_

_Just to hear her say _

_I love you one more time_

Lucas let out a heavy sigh as he finally saw a sign for a small hotel he was exhausted, he was hoping to make it home by tomorrow but it didn't look like that was happening. Their song was now on the radio and Lucas had to wipe away his tears so he could see the road. He had hit traffic early this morning and it look like he was going to need to stay at least two more nights in a lonely hotel room. He knew Brooke and his girls would be upset because he had promised to be home to see his six year old oldest daughter Kim play in her first basketball game and now knew he wasn't going to be able to make it home in time. He paid for a room and brought his small suitcase inside, he had been away for three weeks at a convention for his office. After being diagnosed with HCM he and Brooke had decided together that he would give up going pro and Lucas decided to take a whack at law and he was actually really good. He sat down on the side of the bed and picked up the phone dialing that all too familiar number he just needed to hear her say that he love her one more time.

_And when he heard the sound _

_Of the kids laughing _

_In the background_

_He had to wipe away a tear from his eyes._

"Hello" the sweet voice answered.

"Hey" he said.

"Where are you?" she asked smiling.

"Sweetie… there was traffic this morning I'm not going to be able to make it home tomorrow so I wont be able to be at Kimmy's game" Luke said trying to break the bad news to his wife.

"Oh Lucas what am I going to tell her?" Brooke asked. Lucas could have sworn he heard tears in her eyes. He reached down and wipped away his tears as he heard his daughters laughing and singing in the background.

_A little voice came_

_On the phone_

_And said_

"_Daddy when you coming home"_

Lucas heard the giggles continue and heard the phone passed to his youngest daughter, Julianna, he could tell by the giggle that it was his two year old.

"Hi" she said

"Hi sweetie" Lucas said as he finally sat down on the side of the bed.

"Miss" she giggled.

"I miss you too sweets, I love you pass me to your sister" Lucas said know this was going to be the hard part, he heard the phone once again being passed and the little voice came on the phone and the first thing that came out of her mouth was…

"Daddy when you coming home"

He was silent for a minuet

_He said the first thing _

_That came to his mind_

_I'm already there_

_Take a look around_

_I'm the sunshine in your hair_

_I'm the shadow on the ground_

_I'm the whisper in the wind_

_I'm your imaginary friend_

_And I know that I'm in your prayers_

_Oh I'm already there_

He then said the first thing that came to his mind…those all too familiar lyrics that he had told her one to many times.

"I'm already there, take a look around, I'm the sunshine in your hair, I'm the shadow on the ground. I'm the whisper in the wind, I'm your imaginary friend, and I know that I'm in your prayers. oh I'm already there." he sang lightly to her. He could hear her crying into the phone before he heard it drop.

"Kim, Kimmy, baby doll" Lucas yelled into his end of the phone hoping she would hear him.

_She got back on the phone_

_Said I really miss you darling _

_Don't worry about the kids_

_They'll be alright_

_Wish I was in your arms_

_Laying right there beside _

_But I know that I'll be _

_In your dreams tonight_

_And I'll gently kiss your lips_

_Touch you with my finger tips_

_So just turn out the light_

_And close your eyes_

I hears somebody pick the phone back up and Brooks got back on.

"I really miss you darling, don't worry about the kids they'll be okay" Brooke said.

"God baby I miss you so much I wish I was holding you right now" Lucas said as he pulled one of her nightie's that he always brought with him out of his bag and lifted it to his nose so he could smell her.

"Just turn out the light darling and go to sleep. I love you and I'll see you soon" Brooke said before they bid each other farewell and hung up the phones.

_I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there  
Until the end  
Can you feel the love  
That we share  
Oh I'm already there  
We may be a  
Thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you  
Wherever you are_

_I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love  
That we share?  
Oh I'm already there  
Oh I'm already  
There  
_

Lucas changed before crawling into the cold bed with the nightgown and burring his nose in it as he tried to drift off into an early slumber. Thinking about Brooke, his son and his two beautiful daughters.

Brooke knock lightly on her oldest daughter's door before opening it and finding her daughter fast asleep on the bad having cried herself to sleep. She pick up her sleeping youngest daughter off of the couch and brought her into her nursery and tucked her into her toddler bed before turning on the nightlight and closing her door. She looked around her house and realize there was no reason to stay up late now Lucas wasn't coming home tonight. She got into her night gown and look outside one more time before flicking off the porch light.


	2. Big Brother To the Rescue

**One Tree Hill**

**I'm Already There**

**Chapter Two**

**Big Brother To the Rescue**

**Authors Note: Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a long while but my life had been really busy, and you add school and work to the mix and my heads just about to explode. So here another chapter, I hope to have the next chapter up in a week or two but I make no promises. So I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review.**

(Brooke's POV)

I rolled over in bed the next morning half expecting to be stopped by a hard chest but I opened my eyes when I realized he wasn't laying beside me, he wasn't home. I turned off my alarm so it wouldn't ring at the set time. I knew trying to fall back to sleep would be useless without him holding me in his arms. It had taken me two hours to fall asleep last night and I had to be up in twenty minuets any way, so I slowly stood up slipped on my fuzzy pink slippers and made my way down the hall. I stopped first at my son's door opening the door slowly, I saw the teenager buried under his blankets his arm draped across his eyes, I chuckled softly as I shut the door. Juliana's room was located next to her big brothers, so I opened her door next as I saw her body squished into the oddest position as she slept in her new big girl bed. Finally I came to Kim's door I turned the knob and opened the door softly to find the little girl sitting up in bed fresh tears littering her face.

"Oh baby what's wrong? Are you hurt?" I asked as I quickly made my way to her and gathered her up in my arms. I was pretty sure I knew what she was upset about but I thought it would be a good idea for her to tell me about it herself, even if it was hard for her to do.

"I want my daddy" she cried as she buried her face in my chest. I felt my eyes start to water as she said this and I rocked her gently back and forth dragging her into my lap. She didn't protest like usual and she just let me hold her.

"You know if your daddy could be here right now you know he would. There is nothing he loves more then you, Matt and Julie, he loved you guys so much and he wishes he could see you every minuet of every day but sometime that's not possible, he needs his job so he can make money to buy us food and clothes and everything you and your sister and brother could possibly ever want" I explained as she again repeated that she wanted her daddy. I sigh as I stood up with her cradled in my arms as I carried her into my bedroom and sat her on the bed. I picked up the phone that was located at the side of the bed on a bedside table and pressed the numbed 1 as the all too familiar number was dialed.

"Hello" he answered as the background noise got louder.

"Hey, where are you? And what is all that noise?" I asked.

"I'm driving somewhere just outside of New Jersey" he answered.

"You're driving already its only six am?" I asked as I switched the phone to the other ear.

"It's actually five here but yeah I'm already driving, it's just that Kimmy was so upset yesterday, I just thought that I would try to get home to be at her game, it's at seven right?" he asked.

"Yeah it is but do you think you could pull over to the side of the road for a minuet?" I asked.

"Yeah, baby, is something wrong?" he asked, as Kim waited patiently to talk to her daddy.

"No, nothings wrong I just have somebody that wants to talk to you" I said as I handed Kimmy the phone.

"Daddy" she cried.

"Hey baby girl what's the matter, with my sweet girl?" Lucas asked

"I miss you daddy" she said through her tears as his heart broke into little pieces.

"I miss you too sweet girl but daddy's trying his very best to get home to you okay" he said.

"Okay daddy" she said nodding, as she handed me back the phone as she jumped off the bed and made her way out of the room.

"Hey" I said again.

"Hey, baby is she going to be okay?" Luke asked.

"Yeah she will but she'll be even betted when you get home, we all will" I said as I felt the tears burning the back of my eyes again.

"Oh, baby I know" he said in a soft voice.

" I can't sleep without you holding me" I cried as I heard him pause I know he hated knowing I was upset but I didn't tell him to hurt his feeling but I knew he would want to know.

"I know baby but I promise you I will be home tonight and I'll hold you all night." he said as I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay I have to go make breakfast and lunches and get the kids ready for school. I love you Broody" I said.

"I love you too, my pretty girl" he said as we both hung up and I made my way into the kitchen to start getting ready for the day.

Twenty minuets later I had Julie and Kim sitting at the table both enjoying their breakfast, Julie had a scrambled egg and a piece of toast and Kim had a pancake and two link sausages. I smiled as they talked quietly with each other and I prepared their lunches for school. I looked up as a door slammed and Matt walked into the kitchen carrying his book bag by the handle. He grabbed a piece of toast off the counter and sat down on one of the counter seats. He smiled at me he had the same smile as his father which was just something that made me love him even more. Lucas and I were only seventeen and sixteen respectively when we had Matthew Keith Scott, but with a lot of help from Karen and Keith we made it and now we were almost perfect. We waited almost twelve years before having more children then we were graced with our first beautiful daughter Kimberly Michelle Scott, followed just three years later with our youngest Juliana Haley Scott, and we couldn't be happier.

"Hey mom where's dad?" he asked as I walked around the counter to pour him some orange juice and my heart broke again. I forgot he had been out with his girlfriend Jenny when Lucas had called. Jenny was the daughter of Peyton and Jake and she was born just a little less then nineteen months after Matt and ever since I can remember they have been in love. Even when they were just toddlers holding hands because Jenny was afraid of the big slide at the park.

"Umm… your dad called last night he got stuck in traffic and is going to be late coming home tonight" I said sadly as I saw the bright smile fall from his face and I knew he was upset not for himself but for his sisters, he was used to it, they still weren't.

"But Kimmy's first basketball game is tonight" Matt said as he stood up and walked over to the sink to wash out his empty orange juice glass. As he set it down in the sink he turned back around to look at me.

"He's going to try to be here…" I told him as I saw him getting angrier and angrier, I walked up to him as he turned away and I turned him back around to face me I looked up at him and rested my hands on his cheeks, he was tall not taller then Lucas but way taller then I was. "Just promise me that you'll be there." I stopped as I heard I glass fall to the floor and break as my two daughter looked up at me scared that I was going to be upset.

"I'll clean that up and don't worry I wouldn't miss it for the entire world" Matt said as he walked over to the kitchen table and lifted both the girls at the same time and set them on the floor on the other side of the glass and quickly sticking the binki in his youngest sisters mouth, she was just so attached to that thing we couldn't get it away from her so we just left her with it. I smiled as he told his sisters to go watch cartoons and began to sweep up, tears came to my eyes but I hid them while I continued to make lunches, my son finished cleaning up the glass and the seventeen year old came up to me and kissed me lightly as I watched him retreat to his room to get ready for school.

The only good thing about Lucas working so much was that we were able to send the kids to the best school in the start. The Larkin High School, Larkin Jr. High, Larkin Elementary, Larkin Pre-School and Larkin Nursery which were all located on the same campus, which made me feel better having Matt not more than three minuets away if one of the girls needed him. I picked Julie up and held Kim's hand as I led them toward their brothers door, I knocked on his door and he answered it quickly as he was brushing his hair.

"Hey baby do you mind getting Julie dressed for me, I'm running late and I still have to help Kimmy get ready?" I asked as he took Julie from my arms and set his comb on his dresser and walked into Julie's room.

(Matt POV)

I quickly pulled a baby uniform shirt and a blue and white plaid uniform skirt and quickly dressed my sister talking to her the entire time. I pulled out one of the baby pony tail holders and pulled her short thin hair into a ponytail. I surveyed my work it seemed I got better and better every time I did this which seemed to be more often lately though I didn't mind. I picked the little girl back up and sat her on her bed and I went in search of her saddle shoes, I found them and quickly slipped them onto her feet. I picked her up and walked into the living room and sat her down next to a fully dressed Kim as they watched cartoons I went in search of my mother. I slowly opened her cracked door and found my mother facing away from me sitting on the edge of the bed. I couldn't see her face but I knew that she was crying form the small sobs coming from her mouth and her hunched shaking shoulders.

"Mom are you okay?" I asked as I walked over to the other side of the bed and sat beside her, letting her lean into my chest. I sighed as she nodded and pulled away, she sat up and looked at me tears still in her eyes.

"I just miss him so much, I just want him to come home" She cried as she once again buried her face in my chest, I didn't want to bother her but I had to, "Mom, I'm going to go pick up Jenny and take her and the girls to school and then I'll be right home, if you want?"

"No sweetheart you go to school I'll be fine, I promise, I'm just going to lay here and take a little nap" she said as she crawled under the covers and I turned off the light and closed the bedroom door.

"Okay girls lets go" I said as I turned off the television and both of them looked up at me, as I grabbed their school jackets and my varsity jacket out of the hall closet. I helped them both in with their jackets before slipping mine on.

"Are we going to pick up Jenny?" Kim asked, as I locked the door that led form the garage to the house and we made our way through the four car garage to my small black Saturn SUV, we had an hour drive to our school so I lifted Julie into her car seat and helped Kimmy buckle her booster seat, before getting into the car myself and popping their favorite ' Dora the Explorer' movie into the DVD player. I sighed as the theme song came on and I pressed the button on my visor to open the garage door drove through before closing it by pressing the same button. I glanced back at them quickly, seeing them so involved in the movie I pulled out of the drive way and made the five minute drive to Jenny's house.

I pulled up to the curb and beeped the horn a couple of times. I saw the red front door open and the five foot two dirty blond yell something inside before closing the door and turning and smiling at me as she ran to the car I took a deep breath she always took my breath away every time I looked at her, every time she smiled at me or even when I was just thinking about her. I lowered the volume on the DVD as I reached over and opened the door as she approached and slid into the passengers seat. I heard groans coming from the back seat because they couldn't hear their movie, but I ignored them as I placed a small gentle kiss on her lips we both smiled as we broke apart and I started the car again, as she turned around to say hello to the girls, and I turned their DVD back up as we began to drive again and she turned around.

"So how's your mom?" she asked knowing how upset my mom got when he went out of town on business. I just looked at her and she knew what the answer was. "So big brother to the rescue again?" I just nodded as she lace our fingers together and I continued the drive toward school.


End file.
